Cruise control systems generally facilitate maintaining a set speed of a vehicle traveling along a road or highway. More recently, cruise control systems have been developed with features that allow an automatic decrease or increase of vehicle speed in response to the detection of other vehicle/objects around the vehicle. Moreover, semi-autonomous driving systems are being developed which may allow at least partial control of vehicle driving systems, increasing the degree to which the vehicle takes over driving tasks from vehicle occupants. Semi-autonomous driving systems facilitate partial control of vehicle driving systems, as distinguished from fully autonomous systems which entirely take over guidance of the vehicle from the driver while the system is activated.
Semi-autonomous driving systems, referred to in some cases as a “super cruise” system, are typically adapted for use primarily on highways and other roads where travel at a generally consistent and/or elevated speed is safely possible. Accordingly, a semi-autonomous driving system typically is not appropriate for all routes or roads. Semi-autonomous systems therefore may rely upon maps or route data to determine whether a semi-autonomous driving system such as a super cruise system may be used while traversing a particular route. However, such systems are relatively recently developed, and therefore road data can be inaccurate. Moreover, road and vehicle conditions change in real-time, and may affect the degree to which a semi-autonomous system may be safely used on a particular route.